All I wanted was to be a part of your world
by Drama sapphire
Summary: Told in the mermaid's pov as she remembers the sufferings she have gone through in order to be with the prince until he married the princess that brings great danger to the mermaid's life and she must make a choice in order to live or to die after dawn. This story is for anyone who was curious about the tragic fairy tale or have already read it.


**Hello. I'm Drama Sapphire and this story is based from the thoughts and feelings of the little mermaid from Hans Christian Anderson's original story. I felt addicted to his stories recently and I loved them. Well I know most of his stories such as the little mermaid, the red shoes, the ugly duckling, Thumbelina, and the little match girl. I've already finished my Phineas and Ferb version of "The little match girl" but I have yet to finish my Princess Tutu version of "The red shoes". Also, I loved the Disney film "The little mermaid" and my favorite song is absolutely "Part of your world". I loved Toei version of "The little mermaid" too when I watched in on YouTube.**

**Before you guys can start reading, I'm going to tell you how I got inspired to do this story. A few weeks ago, I was looking up on Wikipedia when I was awestruck and saddened about the little mermaid's tragic death. One thing I'm sad about is when she died and turned into sea form in the ocean. But one other thing I'm glad about is that she has not decided to kill the prince with the dagger because she still loved him even when he's married to a princess from another kingdom on land. The little mermaid may not have a chance to be with the prince but she does have a happily ever after in heaven because she did the right thing to not kill the prince. I also read about the little mermaid statue at Coppenhagen, Denmark that I had yet to see in real life soon but I'm looking forward to see it and take a picture with the statue. My mom told me that she did went to Denmark years ago when she was younger and she saw the little mermaid statue herself. I was surprised and curious to myself like I wanted to see the statue too just like her. Oh and the instrumental version of "Part of your world" sounds very nice when I listened to it on YouTube but it made me think of the original "The little mermaid" story.**

**Anyway that's all I'm going to say everyone so go ahead and enjoy my new story from the thoughts and feelings of the little mermaid.**

**Disclaimers: I don't own anything from Hans Christian Anderson who was the author of "The little mermaid". But I do own this story that came in my mind.**

**P.S.**

**You guys can give me your opinions because I was just simply trying my best efforts for the readers to enjoy this story. I haven't found the actual story in any book stores yet so I have to read it on Wikipedia to learn about the mermaid's story.**

My beloved prince, how could you not recognize me, the mermaid princess who saved you when you were drowning in the sea?

Don't you know that the mermaid was me? I was the mermaid...or rather, a girl born with a fish tail who has fallen in love with you ever since I've laid my eyes on you when I first met you while you were with your fellow sailors in the ship on the same day the storm came and wreck the ship.

After I've saved you, emotional and physical feelings came into my mind from meeting you and pulling you up from the sea and laying you down on the sandy beach to observe your handsome face and body. It's like as if fate has brought me you to both my life and my destiny that I don't know about yet.

My feelings for you make me felt really determind to see you again. I also longed to see the people who walked on land with their two feets which make me curious and wonder how does walking on two feets instead of swimming in the sea with a fish tail feels like?

I've longed for any possible opportunities to enjoy the senses of land by hearing, smelling, touching, and seeing it outside the water. But the most important opportunity I really wanted was to see you and be with you forever.

With my mind made up, I've committed the unthinkable thing that no merpeople would ever dare to do to get what they really want and needed...I went to see the sea witch because I've decided that if I wanted to see the human prince again...my tail must be spilt into two feets so that I can be just like you and every other land people by drinking a potion that would give me the two feets.

But taking the potion would mean that I would may not be able to hear my voice again on land when I open my mouth to tell you my name and I was the girl who was born in the sea and saved your life even though you've never seen me as you've gained consciousness on the soaken wet sandy shore where I've left you so that you can be found by other humans and be brought back to your home

I can't never forget the frightening deal that I've made with the sea witch and I've agreed to trade my tongue for a pair of legs.

Normally I would have to refuse her offer to me and swim away back to my family. But I couldn't bear to say no.

It was my feelings and longing for the human prince that made me agreed to the sea witch. Thus, I was forced to no longer feel my tongue in my mouth to become mute and silent...and to feel the terrible pain of my tail splitting into two like as if a sword has passed through me.

Yet when I recovered, I was overjoyed to see a beautiful pair of human legs that belongs to me which means I can be able to learn how to walk, run, jump, and dance like every human beings that lived in this world that we all lived in.

But I can't do these fun and exciting without any humans to guide me and teach me everything that they knew on land.

That's when I saw you once again, so well and handsome. Meeting you again has filled my heart with joy and I'm glad that you're taken care of by the humans who served you at your castle.

But I can't say the word "Hello" because I've become a mute young woman. Despite being mute, you stayed with me and brought me to your castle.

The times I've spent on land were all very precious for me and will never be forgotten. I get to meet other humans who lived in your kingdom; they all have a pair of legs that aren't stuck together in tails like the merpeople.

I've met the men, women, children, and land animals who lived and served you. They were very kind to me because I'm with you.

Unlike the merpeople who swims in the sea, humans walks on land with only their feets instead of swimming around in the ocean with their tails.

I have so much fun in your kingdom; they were so different yet made me feel like I'm happy to be there.

But the best fun I have is dancing with you and listening to music that I've never heard before from other humans who have strange musical instruments that plays so many beautiful songs and made me want to sing along with them.

Yet I can't say anything to sing with those beautiful melodies because I've already lost my voice.

All the sudden, the king who was your father has ordered you to marry a princess from the neighboring kingdom. I panicked and feared that I'm going to lose you to another woman who is just like you; a human. Except the fact that she is the opposite, a human female.

Yet you told me that you won't be wed to her because you don't love her because you're looking for a woman from the church whom you believed to be your rescuer. I felt relieved but not really glad that you still don't recognize me after I've brought you back on land.

However, the princess is the one at the church who has to be educated there by her father. You fell in love with her and announced that the both of you will wed as your father told you.

Oh my prince, why you didn't recognize me after we've met again? It's not the princess from the church; I'm the only woman who saved you from being drowned in the sea. Not as a human but as a mermaid.

How could you chose a woman who were born from royalty and can speak just like you? Why you didn't chosoe me, a woman who has to go through pain of losing her tongue and her fish tail in order to be with you?

I thought that we are in love...

With a heavy heart, I've watched you married the princess and felt my own heart breaking.

Maybe we weren't meant to be together...which mean that I have to die when after dawn.

My sisters came to me from the sea and told me that if I kill you with the knife, I won't have to die and will live as a mermaid again for the rest of my life.

It's true that I wanted to be a mermaid once more and see my family again. But if I wanted to live more longer, I have to take your life with just one knife.

Yet it is not the right thing to do. If I kill you, I would live the rest of my life as a murderer who just has taken someone's life.

So...I've made up my mind now.

Goodbye my prince, live happily with your princess, and don't cry for me.

Because...I've become...a spirit, a daughter of the air who won't forget all of the wonderful times she has spent in your world and will someday live with god in heaven.

**There. I'm done. I have to read Wikipedia to see the whole story myself. I've watched the Disney and Toei version of the story on YouTube and I loved them both. Yet the Toei version made me cry for the mermaid but she did the right thing to not kill the prince or she would become a murderer with so much regrets. I liked the Disney version a lot because Ariel has a happy ending and I loved all of the songs in it. But "Part of your world" is my most favorite song of all of the Disney films.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading and let me know if I did a good job. Someday I'll find the book soon if I can find it. Bye now! ^^**


End file.
